


Jumping Out of One's Skin

by chattoyant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grotesque Imagery, Horror, Junji Ito reference, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Romance, a grotesque fanfiction of an otherwise lighthearted franchise, bizarre means of death, can alternatively be called Crawling in My Skin, multi-chapter, the horror au that nobody asked for, the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattoyant/pseuds/chattoyant
Summary: Ever since Viktor moved in with Yuuri, the sleep little town of Hasetsu has had its largest spike in serial murders for the first time in twenty years.The murders were far from ordinary, however.The were bizarre--inhuman.The terror that left residents fearing for their lives was something taken straight out of a horror movie.Will Yuuri find the link that connects to the mysterious murders before he's next?





	Jumping Out of One's Skin

Life began as a fleshy amorphous blob encased in an intricate network of blood vessels crisscrossing the thin, delicate covering that was the pod. There were many like it that hung in the cavernous maw of the dank, damp cave that housed hundreds of other pods strewn around the moist, slick surfaces. In case you could not tell, the cave was no ordinary cave, however. Where once were stalactites and stalagmites were revolting protuberances covered in pink, hot flesh that pulsated in time to the pulse of whoever—or whatever laid reign to the fleshy domain.  The surroundings were nothing short of unpleasant. It reeked of the most putrid rot and of the most acrid coppery odor that wafted from the beating wet walls and into the nostrils of whichever fool found himself unfortunate and dim-witted enough to set a single foot into the stomach-turning site nestled deep within the earth.

 

            In the center of it all was a being so massive that even its eyes were each as large as an automobile. Its long snaky appendages red, veiny tendrils that riddled and extended from the floor and up to the roof of the titanic, cathedral-like structure that loomed over itself and the hundreds of little fleshy sacs that adhered themselves to the once-rocky walls. The creature’s veins and capillaries formed a web that outfitted the living walls and floors and ceilings to supply life-giving blood to the being itself and the numerous offspring dwelling therein. It—she, rather, was the _thing_ that called this fleshy nursery her own. A nest, if you may.

 

 She was the stuff of legend that sent naughty children to obey to the whims of their parents, the one that warded off wary humans away from the imposing underground structure and lured those curious enough to go trekking and exploring inside.

(Although none who made it inside ever made it out alive.)

 

            The mother opened her mouth to speak, and a low, guttural noise reverberated throughout the fleshy walls and spoke in a tongue unknown to no one but herself and her young.

_“Awaken, my child.”_

In the corner of the ceiling, a pod snapped free of the tendon-like tethers that bound it to the roof and then fell into the ground with a wet, fleshy thump, ripping the delicate covering open upon impact. From it wriggled out a formless blob of flesh that slowly began to form each of its appendages as it crawled out of the membrane that housed it during its development and out into the world.

 _“Greetings, my child_ ,” the mother greeted as the child looked up to her with the eyes it didn’t yet have.

_“Now, don your skin and go out into the world to feed.”_

 

Her fleshy, featureless child morphed into something human in appearance as pale, milky skin covered its once-exposed self and the most beautiful face sculpted into its blank canvas of a head. From its scalp cascaded down the most gorgeous threads of silk and from its empty eye sockets nestled a crystalline pair of sapphire spheres.

 

The child then left its nest and then did what its mother told it to do.

 

* * *

 

**The Kyushu Tabloid**

**“Bizarre Murders Leave Hasetsu Authorities Baffled”**

**January 8 th, 2017**

**Yamaguchi Tatsuhiko**

 

            _Hasetsu has had its largest spike of murder within a short span of time with the shocking recurring incident leaving twenty-seven residents dead in its wake ever since the series of murders started in the winter of last year with the death of local elderly resident Akiyama Sayuri right inside her own residence at the midnight of December 2 nd, 2016. Her body was later found by her grandson Yamaguchi Taro the morning following the horrific tragedy that befell the household. Nobody had neither seen nor heard the suspect enter the family home before the grisliest murder in the town’s entire history took place in their very residence. What was most unusual, however, was not the fact that the suspect was undetected, but the gruesome state of which the victim’s corpse had been found. The elderly woman’s body was empty of its flesh and bones, leaving nothing more than a limp sack of sallow, wrinkled skin that was twisted into a rope in inhuman proportions. The victim’s body appeared to be wrung out like one would wring a wet piece of clothing dry to squeeze the moisture out._

_Authorities were baffled by the circumstances surrounding the victim’s death as it was the first time that such a bizarre case was recorded._

_“Whoever did that to grandma can’t possibly be human,” the victim’s grandson, Taro, stated in a brief interview with the press. No murder weapons or fingerprints were found within the crime scene that could clue the local police in to the identity of the culprit. The possibility of an animal attack has been ruled out due to the insufficient evidence presented. Not one single case in the archives of the local police department matched up to Mrs. Akiyama’s unusual means of death. The aforementioned incident was only followed by twenty-seven more bodies turning up in various locations in town, which led to the conclusion that these strange series of deaths could be the workings of a serial killer. What does not add up, however, is the inhuman means of which the murders were achieved. Authorities are still continuing investigation and have urged residents to remain calm and report any suspicious activities to the police…. (read more)_

 

            Katsuki Yuuri clicked out of the tab and closed the laptop shut with a sigh before slouching his back against the swivel chair. With the rate at which the murders were progressing, he could not help but fear for his, Viktor’s and his family’s safety, and feared that one of them could just end up as another one of those grotesquely wrung-out and twisted cadavers to add to the already-growing list. The mere image he conjured up into his mind was enough to send a visceral feeling of dread wracking the darkest and deepest recessed of his mind, playing with his own primal instinct to flee and preserve his own and his loved ones’ lives.

_To fight or to flee?_

Yuuri thought about how his dead body would look like if he were to fall victim to the mysterious events that left residents fleeing for their safety.

Would his horribly disfigured cadaver still be recognized and identified as the individual that used to be Katsuki Yuuri?

Yuuri could only feel pity towards the person unfortunate enough to discover his morbidly-misshapen corpse.

The thought of which sent an upflow of hot, sour bile rise at the back of his throat, sending him darting towards the toilet to empty his stomach of the day’s breakfast. He leaned himself forward as his hands gripped onto the cold porcelain bowl, regretfully retching out the remains of his mother’s katsudon. He spat out the remaining vomit lingering at his throat before wiping his mouth dry of the slimy trail of saliva with the back of his sleeve.

Groggily getting back up, he swung the shiny silver knob of the toilet down to send the partially-digested food matter into the pipes and out of sight.

As he slowly regained his composure, he shrugged off the unease that threatened to creep up his spine and into the tiny crevices of his mind before putting a coat on and walking wearily out of his room (it was Viktor’s room now too) and walked down the corridor to assist the others in running the family’s hot springs.

As he walked out of the corridor and into the main hall, he was greeted by none other than his mother with a rather concerned look on her face. Katsuki Hiroko paused her mopping and then propped the cleaning implement up against a nearby wall.

“Yuuri, are you okay? You don’t seem to be well,” his mother commented upon noting just how deathly pale her son looked.

“Ah, don’t worry, I just had an upset stomach is all,” he replied with a faint, yet forced smile on his lips before his nose scrunched up in disgust at an unpleasant odor offending his nostrils.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, Makkachin had a little accident earlier, you see!” his mother exclaimed apologetically as she grabbed the mop by its wooden handle before submerging the head in a bucket of sudsy water and wiping the stained wooden floor boards clean.

“But don’t worry, everything will be sparkling-clean soon enough!”

A small laugh broke free from Yuuri’s lips at her statement. Makkachin was a good dog and she hardly ever had any accidents at all.

It looks like even good dogs have their off days.

“Oh, and _kaa-san_ , have you seen Viktor?” Yuuri asked his mother as soon as his laughter dissipated slowly, leaving him lighter and much at ease.

“Vicchan is out shoveling snow. Make sure to help him out!”

“Got it.”

Yuuri made his way to the entrance to pick his shovel up before heading out into the courtyard as he slid the door closed behind him.

“Good morning, Yuuri!” Viktor paused his shoveling to turn towards him and wave at him gleefully, his heart-shaped smile beaming fondly at his intended.

Yuuri swore that if the man’s smile was the sun, the need to shovel snow in the cold of January would no longer be required. To Yuuri, the warmth of his smile rivaled those of a thousand suns.

“Good morning, Viktor,” Yuuri smiled back at his fiancé as a light dusting of pink painted his cheeks with a pretty rosy blush. Viktor walked up to his husband-to-be and gave his soft flushed cheek a big, fat kiss.

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri shrieked as his face only turned a deeper shade of crimson.

“What?” The older man let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, Yuuri, you get so flustered easily over things like this when it’s the complete opposite when we’re in bed,” the silver-haired Russian man added with a teasing wink before resuming his chore.

“Bring that up again or we’ll never do it,” the flustered Yuuri muttered under his breath as he joined him in clearing the frozen white powder out of the driveway.

“Aww, you’re such a meanie, Yuuri!” Viktor pouted childishly as he threw the snow out of the way with his shovel. For a man in his early thirties, Viktor was clearly the child in their relationship with Yuuri being the responsible adult.

Yuuri simply chuckled to himself quietly at the thought and basked in the warmth of domesticity he and Viktor shared.

He could not wait to finally be one with him and finally call him his beloved husband. He propped the shovel up by its handle against a tree and then held his hand up to admire the glint reflecting off of the golden band on his ring finger, a reminder of that one fateful night in Barcelona wherein he practically a _nd unknowingly_ proposed to the man. It was a symbol of the moments they shared and will share together in each other’s arms.

Who knew that a man who practically showed up in his family’s hot springs naked as the day he was born would be the person he was going to spend his entire life with.

And that person just happened to be world champion figure skater Viktor Nikiforov.

“Yuuri.” Viktor set his shovel down and stood beside him to gaze into his beautiful chocolate-colored eyes affectionately as a subtle yet gentle smile graced his lips.

“You’re thinking about me, aren’t you?” He added with a slight lilt in the tone of his smooth, velvety voice, the change in tone only serving to further make his already-melodious voice render pleasantly sweet to the ears.

“Who else could I possibly be thinking of?” Yuuri remarked with a slight chuckle before bringing his arms around the taller man to envelop him in a loving embrace.

“I can’t wait to marry you, Viktor.” He buried his face against the pulse point on the crook of his neck as he felt his lover’s strong arms cocoon around his body firmly. Somehow, even through the layers of clothing that separated them, he felt the warmth from Viktor’s body radiate from his form and seep deep within his flesh and bones.

“I can’t wait either, _solnishko_.” Viktor bowed his head down to press his soft, plush lips against his hairline for a chaste kiss.

“Nothing would make me happier than to spend my entire life with you,” he added with an affectionate peck to the tip of his red wind-kissed nose.

Never has Yuuri felt so whole than when he is with Viktor. It was as if he was the missing piece of a puzzle that clicked into place the moment he graced his life with his presence. To put it simply, the two were made for each other.

However, despite the certain promises of life and love spent with one another, his fear and anxiety gnawed into him painfully slow into the cracks of his psyche; like a parasite that latched onto a festering wound to burrow deep into the very core of his being and feed off of his dread to multiply.

Throughout his twenty-seven years of existence, Yuuri learned that everything good cannot possibly last. That all things, even the good ones, are meant to meet their end at some point in time. Beautiful things are meant to collapse under the weight of certain doom like how the most gorgeous blooms wither away to dust or how the most tranquil of azure seas make way for a wrathful, grey tempest.

Something so wonderful can’t possibly last forever.

Yuuri has had his fair share of misfortunes in his life from his loss in the Grand Prix Final due to the death of his beloved toy poodle and to his promising skating career ended by an unfortunate injury.

Somehow, disaster always found its way to creep into his life to turn the pleasant things unpleasant. His fear of the uncertain loomed over him threateningly like a vulture would over dying prey. It served as a reminder to him that the better things are, the worse they can progressively get with time.

Now with the threat of the strange murders leaving residents with a sense of paranoia, he could not help but play out the worst possible scenario in his head.

What if his name is to be added to the long list of victims?  
What if a family member’s name shows up in the obituary?

Or worse yet, what if Viktor’s does?

The thought made him sick to his stomach.

“Yuuri, is something wrong…?” Viktor asked him as he cupped his hands gently to his cheeks, running the pads of his thumbs against the skin soothingly.

Yuuri shook his head no and clutched onto the fabric of Viktor’s coat to bury his face against his chest. He found his breath quickening, coming out in short, shallow gasps as his shoulders heaved and trembled.

“Viktor, I’m so s-scared,” his voice came out in a stutter as his fingers dug deep into the garment, turning his knuckles a ghostly white.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Viktor asked softly as he ran his fingers smoothly through his thick, dark locks.

“I don’t want anything b-bad to happen to you or my family…” Yuuri remarked with the deepest sense of trepidation as tears and snot stained the cashmere coat, to which Viktor did not mind at all.

“Why would anything bad happen to me or your family?” He looked at him with utmost concern and sympathy as he rubbed away at the tears brimming from his eyes. “You know we’ll always be right here, don’t you?”

“I do, but—“ Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing to speak. “Have you read the news, Viktor?”

For a moment, Viktor’s steady gaze seemed to falter.

“Yes I have, Yuuri.”

“I don’t want any of that to happen to the people I care about.” He sniffled softly as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

“I-I don’t want to die, Viktor…I don’t want any of you to die.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Viktor only tightened his grip around his body to ease his troubles and then pecked his quivering lips tenderly. If he could kiss all of his fears and worries away, then he would gladly do so. Nothing wounded him more than to see _his_ Yuuri all miserable and distressed.

“You know I’d never let anything bad happen to you and your family.”  
“How are you so sure about that?” Yuuri interrupted between soft sobs and hiccups. The poor man badly needed some assurance to bring back his sense of security. What can Viktor possibly do to make him feel safe in the very town that seemed to be plagued with fear?

Viktor set both of his hands firmly onto his shoulders and locked his gaze with his.

“I will do everything in my power to keep all of you safe,” he guaranteed confidently as his lips curved into a determined smile.

“After all, your family is my family too,” he added with a slight titter to his tone. “Where would I be without all of you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri took a deep breath as he slowly regained his calm and ceased the waterworks. He arched his lips into a faint smile, causing his puffy red eyes to crinkle a bit as he looked into his gaze.

“Probably still winning gold medals,” Yuuri blurted out sarcastically with a slight snort.

The unexpected show of wit gave the mood of the situation a 180-degree turn as Viktor pursed his lips into a tight line only to break out against the beginnings of a laughter forming at the back of his throat.

“Now you shush there, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor scolded him with a slight pout. “You know very well that it was my decision to retire and stay with you.”

“That statement is only partially correct,” Yuuri interrupted with a soft giggle as he dried his tears with the back of his hand. “It’s Yuuri _Nikiforov_ , mind you,” he corrected.

Viktor’s eyes simply widened as his cheeks reddened at his statement.

“Oh, Yuuri, I love you too!” He pressed his lips into his tightly and produced the most pleasant smack as he pulled away from the kiss, ruffling his messy mop of black hair afterwards.

“Don’t you worry,” he assured him as his long, slender fingers carded through the dark ebony threads. “I’ll always protect you.”

A soft warmth stirred in Yuuri’s chest as he took his hand gently to intertwine his fingers with his. He brought his hand to his lips and placed upon the golden band on his ring finger a soft peck.

  
“Thank you, Viktor.”

 

* * *

 

            After a long day of helping out in running the hot springs, Viktor and Yuuri collapsed beside each other on their bed in an exhausted heap. Viktor wound his arms around Yuuri as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, pressing his lips deeply against his pulse to leave a kiss there. He chuckled in a low, suggestive tone before nibbling against his the skin of his neck playfully.

 Yuuri seemed to understand at what Viktor was hinting at when he said, “Not tonight, Viktor.” He groaned as he pulled the covers over the both of them. As much as Yuuri wanted to indulge himself and Viktor with their bedroom fun times, his muscles were sore all over from performing various chores throughout the day, which would make for very uncomfortable sex.

So was Viktor.

“Maybe tomorrow,” he added as he shuffled himself closer to the other man and cuddled up next to him beneath the sheets, to which Viktor grinned in high spirits.

“Alright, if you say so, _lyubov moya_.” Viktor giggled softly before pressing a peck to the shorter man’s temple. “Surprise me.”

“Well, Vitya, that depends,” Yuuri muttered with a slight snicker in his voice to tease his fiancé.

“What do you mean ‘it depends’?” Viktor whined softly as he wrapped his body tight around his, their limbs a tangled mess of arms and legs.

“It depends if you let me sleep for the night, Viktor. Go to sleep.” Yuuri chuckled softly before leaning in to give the taller man a tender kiss on the lips. Viktor smiled between the kiss as he brushed a stray lock of hair away from his eyes.

“Good night, Yuuri.”

“Good night, Vitya.”  
Yuuri closed his eyes and let the day’s exhaustion melt away as he slowly found himself lulled to sleep by the other man’s rhythmic breathing, his chest rising and falling with every breath. Yuuri snuggled himself to his warmth and inhaled in his scent before he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep in the security of his loving arms.

 

* * *

 

 

_Yuuri fluttered his eyes open to dark crimson filling the entirety of the room._

_Before the bed stood a faceless creature with pointed blackened razors for teeth._

_Its putrid body split down in the middle to reveal a set of thick, veiny tentacles._

_Within its split-open belly nestled cadavers tangled up with each other and the thing's coiled, snaky intestines._

_Their hollow, lifeless eyes bore deep into his soul and into his mind and into his—_

_Limp, boneless arms extended from the monster’s belly, as if beckoning him closer._

_“Help us.”_

_The corpse lolled its head within the cavity as its lips hung loose from its non-existent jaws._

_Beside him was a familiar hide of pale skin._

_He knew that even without looking closely, who it belonged to._

_Yuuri wanted to scream but found that he could not open his mouth nor move his body._

_The creature hovered over his form and looped a tentacle around his body, its hold tightening and tightening around him like an anaconda would before consuming its prey._

_His ribs collapsed under the pressure and his lungs deflated as the air was squeezed out of them, suffocating him._

_He wanted to flail, around, he wanted thrash his arms about and yet he still could not move._

_Its jaws opened and extended as a muscular proboscis unfurled itself and adhered to the poor man’s mouth._

_It sucked out his flesh and bones and all of his organs, devouring its helpless victim ravenously._

_When the monster was finished, its proboscis retracted back into its mouth to drop the unfortunate fool’s corpse onto the floor._

_Yuuri was nothing more than a limp, sallow sack of skin, a hollow shell of himself._

_The monster swallowed the contents of its prey down into its throat and down into its belly._

_Its tentacles slid back into the cavity before the tendons in its belly joined and mended, closing the creature's gaping midsection shut._

_The corpses trapped within welcomed the newcomer._

_“Welcome to hell.”_

* * *

****

 

When Yuuri woke up his worst fears were realized.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't found a single horror fic for this fandom so I thought,  
> "Hey, why not make a grotesque horror fanfiction that nobody asked for as a gift for myself?"  
> And so I spent three days writing out this chapter.  
> I thought I could make this chapter longer but then, since this is going to be a multi-chapter fic, I guess it will have to do.  
> Updates might be infrequent but I'll do what I can to bring out new chapter! :D  
> As always, a kudos and a comment is much appreciated!


End file.
